


Family Planning

by DeviationAbomination



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bedding Proxy, F/M, Lust, Netorare, Unrealistic Sex, hey i can't get my wife pregnant can you help me out, sandor is a machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviationAbomination/pseuds/DeviationAbomination
Summary: Loosely based on the Japanese hentai manga of the same name, by Namboku.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oberyn Martell/Willas Tyrell, Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark & Willas Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Family Planning

"Have a baby…  _ with Sandor?" _ Sansa was certain she heard her husband wrong. She was sitting across the table from Willas and his mother, Mrs. Tyrell. Sandor sat next to her, looking just as bewildered as Sansa. 

"I'm so sorry, Sansa…" her mother-in-law said. "It was the best idea we could come up with, but… as a family, we will understand if you wish to annul your marriage. At the time you agreed to the arrangement, you thought Willas could give you children, but now…"

Willas hung his head. "You heard the doctor, Sansa. My problem is medical. If you want children, Sandor is a viable option. The best option, if you ask me, even if my brothers were available. Loras and his wife have been having similar problems, or else I might ask him… Garlan's wife won't tolerate sharing her husband in any regard… plus, they already have so many kids of their own…" 

"Hey, stop that," Sandor grumbled. "You're scaring Sansa." The big man sighed. "I'm all for helping you but not at the expense of your wife's sense of security."

"I…" Sansa clenched her hands. Sandor was Willas's closest friend. He had saved Willas's life in the war and Willas had given Sandor a job upon their return. When Sansa married into the Tyrell family, Sandor had become her chauffeur/informal bodyguard. She had found him intimidating at first, but he quickly proved himself to be worthy of Willas's trust and friendship. He was the only person she felt truly comfortable with in all of the Tyrell holdings. The marriage had been arranged between their families, and while Sansa liked her husband, she was certainly not in love with him.  _ I always believed that in time, we could come to love each other, but now this… No children with Willas? Even the society snobs wouldn't hold it against me if I annul the arrangement. I could go back home, and… do what? Wait for my parents to find me another husband? I like it here. The Tyrells give me my freedom to live as I like, to enjoy life… and… who knows if my next husband will be as nice or generous. If the price is to have Sandor's baby instead of Willas's… _ She looked up at the dark man who was currently arguing with his best friend.  _ It is not a terrible price to pay. Not even a little bit terrible. At the very least, I know I'm safe with him. We would have cute kids together, I bet. And he's not… he's not unattractive… _

Her eyes traveled down his body, stopping just shy of his crotch before she looked away in embarrassment. "Um… if that's really what you think is best, Willas, I will have Sandor's baby."

Willas's eyes lit up. "Really??"

"Yes. But, won't people realize that the baby isn't yours? You and Sandor don't exactly look alike," she pointed out. 

Willas's waved his hand to dismiss her concerns. "I'll proclaim the baby my heir. I am not ashamed of my medical condition. If anyone asks, I'll just tell the truth. That my bestest friend in the whole wide world graciously donated his sperm to my wife so we would have children. No worries, dear wifey. Everything will be alright."

^^^^^^

"Are you sure about this?" Sandor asked her. They were in his room, sitting together on the bed, completely naked. The lights were dim, which Sansa was thankful for. She was already nervous enough. He had moved onto the Highgarden estate from his apartment in town and been given a room that was next to Sansa's. There was even a door between the rooms, though only Sansa had the key to it. 

"Yes, but I am nervous. I've only ever been with Willas and… it wasn't…" She hated saying it since he was her husband, but while it had been more pleasant than she had expected, it had left her unfulfilled. Willas hadn't found completion either, which was what had lead him to go see a fertility doctor in the first place. "I'm not very practiced at… at sex," she whispered. 

"Me either, to be honest. Never done it without a condom before. Oh, but I read a lot of tutorials online to help make it less uncomfortable for you. Let's just do this. The faster you get pregnant, the sooner you don't have to deal with me anymore."

He leaned in close, kissing her. It was so different from Willas. Willas was timid in his kissing, gentle. Well, Sandor was also gentle, in the sense that he was considerate, but he was certainly  _ not _ timid. Sansa felt a growl from his chest when she kissed him back, her tongue cautiously touching his. "You taste like strawberries," he muttered. "I wonder if you taste like that all over…?" 

"What do you-- oh!" 

Sandor had pushed her down onto the bed and had his head positioned in between her legs. "Fuck, you look tasty."

Sansa's first instinct was to cover herself. Not even Willas had looked at her there! But before she could move, Sandor's tongue was attacking her, making her squeal and moan. She covered her mouth to keep the sounds from escaping. It felt so strange! Like a slug, but nice? She was certain Sandor would not like that description but it was the best she could think of under the circumstances. 

Then she felt something different. Something hard and poking. Sandor's face was no longer between her legs. He was kneeling there, his  _ thing _ standing up as he stroked it. It was definitely bigger than Willas's. Veinier, too. She felt a throb down below. "Fucking hells… I can't believe this is happening…" she thought she heard him say. She was thinking the same thing. The entire situation was just too surreal! "If you want to stop, tell me. At any point, just tell me to stop. I swear to you, I will pull out immediately."

Sansa nodded. "I'm ready." 

He guided himself into her, sinking all the way in. Sansa gasped are how full she felt. Sandor didn't move.  _ Doesn't he need to… move, _ Sansa wondered to herself. She felt a pressure at the point where they were joined. A nice pressure. A  _ very _ nice pressure. Sandor pulled out a little bit and began to thrust into her shallowly as his thumb did  _ something  _ to her. 

"Wh-what… oh, my…" she said. She felt it building. Sandor leaned over, his thumb still moving in circles on that sensitive nub, his  _ thing _ still thrusting into her at a new angle. "Oh  _ my!" _

Sandor nibbled on her earlobe, his weight held up by one arm.  _ He's so strong _ , she thought inanely.  _ He'll give me strong children… strong… _ It hit her suddenly, making her gasp. 

"I'm gonna do my part now," he whispered. His thumb left her nub so that he could balance on both arms, and suddenly he was thrusting harder and faster. "Fuck! You feel so fucking good!" he hissed. She clung to him, scared that she might fly off the bed from the sheer force of him. "Oh, fuck oh fuck oh fuck! Say my name, Sansa! Please!"

_ His name? _ she wondered, but did as he requested. "S-Sando-or!"

"Fuck!!" he cried out. He went a little rigid, and then she felt a warmth. His seed was spilling out of her, she realized. "Oh, fuck…" he said, softer this time. "Please tell me you enjoyed that, too…"

She nodded, nervous to say anything. 

"Oh… I guess I should get off you now, clean you up and whatever else…" He sounded a little sad. She didn't want him to get off of her. She liked how warm he was, how comfortable it felt to have him above her. 

"I… I thank you, ser-- I mean, Sandor," she whispered before he left her. "I, um… I was nervous about this, but it was really quite nice. Very nice. Incredibly nice. I don't mind… I don't mind that Willas chose you."

"Can't believe that idiot," Sandor muttered, getting up from the bed. "But I'm not about to turn this down. Anytime you need to be fucked, I'll be sure to be available."

"Um… and anytime you feel the need to… to have sex," she said, "just come to me."

He gave her a look that sent pleasant shivers through her body. "Anytime? That's a dangerous promise, little bird."

She gulped. "I-I mean it. Anytime."

^^^^^^

Sansa soon learned that "anytime" really meant  _ anytime. _ Sandor's initial hesitation was long gone, and he was a man with a strong lust. He kept telling her that if she wanted him to stop, all she had to do was tell him, but she didn't. And it was multiple times a day as well. She was sure he saw her as an easy lay, but he was always nice about it and made sure she had a good time, too. 

He found her once doing laundry, and entered her as the load of colored shirts tumbled in the dryer. Another time, they had been walking down the hall to have dinner with the Tyrell family. He had pressed her up against one of the giant windows and it felt like the entire estate would be able to see them. He had taken her in the garden multiple times, since she liked to walk in the hedge maze. She was always amazed when he found her. It was a fun little game, where she'd see him as she entered the maze, and then she would run and hide, trying to keep quiet and not giggle too loudly. She had nearly burnt the kitchen down one time, when he had distracted her from her cooking. One time, she had been having a discussion with Willas when Sandor came in. Willas told them to not mind him, and she had been filled to the brim with Sandor's seed as Willas talked about converting the room on the other side of Sansa's to a nursery. 

There was also the nightly visits. Sansa left the door between their rooms unlocked so he could come and go as he pleased. She often woke to him kissing her. She found she didn't mind it much. The bed always felt colder, lonelier, after he left though. 

Most recently, he had taken her as she was getting ready for a Christmas party at the house of one of Willas's business associates. He took her again at the party, against the door of the owner's study. Anyone could have walked in on them, but that didn't stop her from lifting her legs to give Sandor better access. 

"There's something about the thought of my cum sitting inside you as you mingle with all these rich assholes," he growled in her ear as she climaxed. 

She was thankful her dress was long, and easily hid the evidence of their activities. 

"Champagne, ser?" a waiter asked when they were back in the ballroom. Willas was merrily chatting with Oberyn Martell, leaving Sansa in Sandor's care. 

"Do I look like a buggering ser to you? And no, I'm not drinking."

"You aren't?" Sansa asked. She clearly recalled Sandor saying he only came to these parties with Willas for the free food and booze. 

He waved the waiter away and flagged down another with a vegetable tray. He grabbed some carrot sticks and broccoli. "Nah, I quit drinking for the time being. Eating better, too." He ate a carrot stick, then whispered to her, "Figured it would be better for my sperm and for the baby if I was healthier." 

"You… you did?" Sansa felt a throb in her abdomen and a wetness between her thighs that had nothing to do with the seed Sandor had already given her.  _ It wasn't just about sex for him, _ she thought.  _ He really does care about what we're doing. _ "Um… I'd like to go home now, if that's alright."

"Sure. If you'll let Willas know, I'll go get your coat."

^^^^^^

Sansa kissed Sandor once they were back at Highgarden. "Little bird?" he asked.

"Um… you said to let you know whenever I need to be… um…  _ fucked," _ she said shyly. "I would like it now, if you feel up to it. Considering… we already did it twice today." 

Sandor looked very surprised, but nodded and said, "I'm definitely able to go again." 

"Good," she said and kissed him again. He picked her up and carried her to her room. Once the door was shut, she said, "Will you undress me? I like it when you do that." 

Sandor raised an eyebrow.

"I, um, I heard that it helps for fertilization if you're more turned on, and when you do that… it turns me on." There was always something sensual when he undressed her, like he was unwrapping a precious gift. The thin bow that held the front of her dress closed certainly made her feel like a Christmas present as Sandor pulled on it. 

"Does it now?" he asked, his voice low and a little dangerous. She liked that too. 

"Yes…" she whispered. Her dress fell open, exposing her to Sandor's hungry eyes. His fingers ghosted over her skin, slowly pushing the shoulder strap of her dress off. She felt the goosebumps as her breath hitched slightly.

"You never mentioned it before." He kissed her bare shoulder as his other hand pulled on the opposite shoulder strap. 

She shivered. "I was embarrassed…" 

"Such a shy little bird." He kissed her other shoulder. "Tell me what you like and I'll happily help you be more aroused."

"Oh, um…" She frantically thought. "When we're in the maze… I like it when you hug me from behind when you find me. I like it when you… when you hunt me in there." 

"Mmm… I like hunting such a cute prey," he murmured. He had both hands on her bodice and was slipping her dress down slowly, caressing her as he did so. "It gets my blood up. Makes me more famished to taste you, to fuck you senseless." He kissed her along her collarbone, down to in between her breasts.

"I like it when I'm wearing dresses and you just come up behind me." 

"You like it when I take you  _ hard _ and  _ fast?" _ he asked, ripping the dress down to her ankles. 

"It's a nice change of pace," she whispered, her face burning from embarrassment. She yelped when he grabbed her bottom and pulled her flush against her, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around the back of his neck. Even through his tuxedo, she could feel his hardness. His large hands massaged her bottom and the back of her thighs as he rubbed against her. "Ohhh… I like this, too," she moaned. 

Gasping as he nibbled her earlobe, she didn't even notice what he was doing until she felt the slack in her bra. She slipped it off and let it fall to the floor. "Beautiful," he said. Sansa blushed even more. She was not as well endowed as Margaery, her sister-in-law, but Sandor seemed to like her breasts better. He never even gave Margaery a second glance no matter how low cut her tops were. He placed her gently on the bed, allowing her a chance to get a good look at him. She had noticed it before, but she was enjoying seeing how nice he looked in his formal wear. He shucked off his jacket and undid the buttons of his shirt. Sansa bit her lip at the sight and whined a little. "Like what you see?" he asked.

She nodded. "You look very dashing tonight." His shirt was discarded onto the chair next to her bed.

He glowered at her, never taking his eyes off of hers as he undid his belt. "You like me dressed up then?"

"I like you every which way," she said before she could stop herself. "But I do appreciate this look. You look very nice… very handsome… a little dangerous…" 

He raised his eyebrow again. "You like it when I'm dangerous." He was not asking, she realized. His belt hit the floor. Her eyes flickered down to his pants as he unzipped them. She licked her lips when she realized he hadn't been wearing any underwear at any point during their time at the party. She definitely liked it when he went commando. It was so naughty and the society snobs would be horrified if they knew, but back to his statement.

"I do like it. Only because I know I'm safe with you, no matter how deadly you seem." 

"I am quite deadly…" he said softly. He stood before her, naked. "You don't know the things I've done." 

"I don't," she admitted, "but I know you didn't have a choice. You did what you had to do to survive. You were taking orders." She suddenly had an idea. "I want to order you around." 

Sandor chuckled. "What is your will then?"

Sansa was surprised he went for her idea, so it took her a minute to think of the first thing. "I… I want you to lay down on the bed." She got up so that he could have middle. Once he was on the bed, she said, "I want to lick you… um, down  _ there." _ She still couldn't say it, but he only smiled as she got on top of him, her bottom facing him. She wrapped her hand around his dick, stroking it as she sucked on the head. A yelp escaped her when Sandor's tongue touched her sensitive nub.

"Didn't want to have all the fun by myself," he said. "Besides, you taste sweeter when my cock is in your mouth."

Sansa moaned as she continued. Sandor massaged her breast, pinching the nipple to make her squeal. When she couldn't take it anymore, she got up and turned around. "I need your help," she said, squatting over him. He held his cock in place, teasing her entrance and coating his tip with her juices. She felt like she might die if she didn't have him inside her right then and there. She knew it wouldn't be long once he was. "Sandor…" she whined as she slowly sank onto him. Her body felt like it was wound too tight, and Sandor was her only relief.

"Fucking hells, how do you still feel so good on me no matter how many times I have you?" he asked. 

She had no answer for that. She could only feel how good  _ he _ felt inside her.  _ He rubs me in just the right spots! _ She felt herself tighten around him as she bounced on his dick. He pinched her nipples, twisting them slightly.  _ "Oh, gods, yes! Sandor!" _ she screamed as she came. 

Vaguely, she was aware of Sandor catching her before she fell on him, and of him finishing inside her.  _ I'm sure of it, _ she thought.  _ Tonight, our baby was conceived. _

^^^^^^

Just because she felt sure that that night was  _ the  _ night, she didn't stop Sandor from finding her and having his wicked way with her.  _ It never hurts to be certain, _ she would tell herself. But, when her period was ten days late, she couldn't put it off any longer. She scheduled a doctor's appointment for Sandor's day off. She didn't know why, but she felt she needed to keep this from him, just in case. Willas chided her for being so forgetful when she asked to borrow his driver, but soon enough she was at the doctor's office, peeing in a cup and waiting for the results. 

^^^^^^

She delivered the news the next day, when everyone was gathered together. 

"Pregnant! Oh, Sansa, what wonderful news!" Willas said, hugging her, and then hugging Sandor. "You really are my best friend. Thank you so much!" 

"No problem," he muttered. "Gonna take a walk, if that's ok." 

"Of course, of course! Mother and I will start planning the baby shower." 

Sansa wanted to tell Willas it was too early for that, but she had more important matters to take care of. "May I join you, Sandor? I could use the fresh air." 

He just shrugged and started walking out of the room. Sansa quickly followed him. He wasn't in a hurry, and their walk was leisurely. They soon found themselves near the hedge maze. "Want to play hide and seek?" she asked him, feeling a flutter in her abdomen. 

"Really?" Sandor asked, looking at her suspiciously. "I thought you were pregnant already?"

"I am, but…" She had been worried about this. Would he not want to be with her anymore since their baby was now growing inside her? "I would still like to… if you want to, I mean…" 

"You… you still want me to fuck you??" 

"Well… yes." She was blushing furiously. "I mean… I rather enjoy it, and I felt like you enjoyed it as well…" 

"I did." 

"Plus," she said, remembering what the doctor had told her. "It's not bad for the baby if I… if we… keep doing it. In fact, the doctor said I would have an increase in my s-sex drive, so really, you'll be helping me out."

"What about Willas? You can have sex with him again now."

"I could… but I don't want to. I don't think Willas wants to either." 

Sandor looked over at her. "You don't? He doesn't? Why?"

She shrugged. "Willas is nice, but… he doesn't really… catch my eye, I guess? And… I don't catch his. He seemed much more comfortable with Oberyn than he ever has with me."

Sandor still looked unconvinced, so Sansa stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his chest. "What are you doing?"

She gathered every single ounce of her courage and said, "I want you to take me into the hedge maze and f-fuck me in the center. Right now."

Sandor raises both eyebrows. "Where Lady Olenna's prized roses are?"

Sansa nodded, hoping Lady Olenna wasn't planning on visiting her award winning garden anytime in the next hour or so.

"I am  _ not _ doing that. If we get caught…" Sandor signed. "I guess that's not the point…" He looked at her with a look she would describe as "fond" of it were anyone other than the ferocious Hound in front of her. "You're a woman of your word. So I guess I'm your sex toy for the foreseeable future?"

Sansa huffed a little. "You're my very dear  _ friend, _ who also happens to make me climax on a pleasantly regular basis. If I could offer you more…" She fell silent, carefully weighing her words. "If I could offer you more, I would. For now, please don't abandon me. I won't be able to find anyone else like you."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, but he sounded a little pleased. "Just make sure Willas knows that this is what you want."

^^^^^^

Eleven months later, Sansa was rocking her daughter in the chair Sandor had bought for her as a baby shower gift. "You're growing so quickly, and so big," Sansa whispered to the child. "Just like your father." The rest of the nursery had been decorated by Willas and his mother. 

"How's mommy doing?" Willas asked, tiptoeing into the room. Sandor stood just outside the doorway. 

"I'm just fine, Willas," she said softly. "So is little Hannelore." The baby had mostly taken after Sansa, though her eyes were molten silver. Sansa hoped that they would stay that color, but it was too soon to know for sure. "Willas?"

"Yes?" He was cooing at Hannelore. 

"Don't you think… Hannelore would like a brother or sister?"

"Siblings?" Willas asked thoughtfully. "I don't see why not. We both come from large families. It would be strange for her to be an only child. Sandor, can we depend on you again?"

"I'm not busy doing anything else," he said, sounding almost bored. Sansa, however, saw how he ogled her milk heavy breasts. "Hey, Willas, didn't you need to get over to Oberyn's?"

"What? Oh, yes. Where does the time go? Keep Sansa company, won't you, Sandor?" Willas kissed the tops of Sansa and Hannelore's heads before flitting off. 

"I suppose I could use a break," Sansa said, placing the sleeping Hannelore in her crib. "Would you care to join me for a… nap?" she asked, fluttering her eyelids at him. 

"Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
